


Banking the Fire

by DC_Derringer



Series: Lighting the Fire [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Derringer/pseuds/DC_Derringer
Summary: Eggsy's moved in with Harry and Merlin and everything is going along perfectly - But why won't they bond?





	Banking the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Have some porn!
> 
> I liked Lighting the Fire so much, that I decided to do this sequel that deals with the question of Eggsy and Merlin bonding. This time, it's a huge fuck you to biology.

Eggsy was curled up on the couch in their house in the big jumper Merlin had given him all those months ago when they’d started courting. Merlin was sitting at the other end of the couch with Eggsy’s feet in his lap, rubbing them idly as he read a book, and Eggsy played with his phone. Harry was making them dinner, like a proper beta should, they teased. 

Suddenly, an alert popped up on Eggsy’s phone with a jarring ping, and he let out a little groan of displeasure.

“What’s wrong, love?” Merlin asked, distractedly.

“Heat’s next week.”

“Oh,” Merlin said. Eggsy saw the subtle flare of his nostrils, not a true scenting, but an instinctive move to try to catch Eggsy’s warming scent. But it wouldn’t have kicked in yet. If it had, he’d be out of there already.

“I was thinking I’d go to a hotel to ride it out. Your ruts have been so unpredictable, I don’t want us getting on cycle together…”

“Of course,” Merlin nodded. “That would strain even the best birth control.”

“Three nights. Tops,” Eggsy said reassuringly. He sat up and slipped his arms around Merlin, catching his scent as he inhaled, smelling worry and desire mingling with his scent. 

“On your own?” Merlin asked, his worry increasing. He knew, logically, that omega heats weren’t that bad. If there weren’t any alphas around, most omegas went about their daily business while in heat, and no one even noticed. Even when they were off birth control. There weren’t even any corresponding alpha services for heat needs.

“Yeah. My heat’s not that bad at all. Just get a bit extra horny. But I’ve got a knot toy for that,” Eggsy said, grinning cheekily. 

Merlin allowed himself to imagine that for a moment, thinking of Eggsy on plush hotel sheets, surrounded by pillows, soaking wet and moaning around a thick fake alpha cock. He’d rather he was there as well, a biological answer to Eggsy’s needy body. But that biological need always led to biological results, and fuck biology. Which gave him an excellent idea.

“What about Harry?”

“What about him?”

“I go to the hotel, and you stay here and let Harry tend to your needs.”

Eggsy flushed bright red immediately at the thought. He’d never, ever been with anyone during his heat before. He’d always been too nervous, even when he had access to birth control from the free clinics. And to have Harry, clear headed, laser focused, cock-worshipping Harry when he needed it most? He felt like he’d go into heat early if he thought about it too much.

“Fuck that’s hot,” was all he could say.

“Harry,” Merlin called gently, until Harry appeared in the doorway, wearing his apron and wiping his hands on a dish towel. “Eggsy’s going into heat next week. I’ll be at a hotel and you’re to tend to his needs.”

“I’m pretty sure the whole point of an alpha and omega getting together is so the beta doesn’t have to deal with this shit,” Harry said, looking mildly put out.

“Oh no. You have to deal with me when I’m extra wet and horny. Oh, poor beta,” Eggsy teased. “Merlin, he doesn’t want to take care of me. I guess it’s the hotel for me after all.” Eggsy put on an exaggerated pout and Merlin petted him consolingly. 

“Eggsy, I’m very flattered that you’d even want to bother with me when you’re in heat, but do you really think I’d be enough?”

“You’ve been watching too much omega porn,” Eggsy said. “I just need to bounce on your dick a few times, and if you get tired, you can stuff an alpha dildo in me.”

“And keep your glasses on,” Merlin said, his voice getting a little deeper, and growlier from talking about Eggsy getting fucked while in heat.

“I’ll do my best, Eggsy,” Harry said with an affable smile. “Now, both of you, come set the table. Dinner’s about ready.

~

Merlin knew the moment Eggsy’s heat kicked in. His already delicious scent became sickly sweet, like syrup, thickening and suffocating for Merlin. He felt drawn to Eggsy, and almost followed his scent through the halls of the Kingsman estate, wanting to grab him, throw him down, and mount him. But he shook his head, chugged a cold glass of water, and then left the office early to go check into a hotel. He sent Eggsy a quick text.

 _Caught your scent and checked out early. See you in a few days, love. Good luck, and send pictures_

Eggsy smiled at the text, then grinning wickedly to himself, he slid his hand down the back of his trousers, sticking his fingers between his cheeks, feeling that he was already starting to drip wet. He got his fingers shiny slick, snapped a picture of them glinting in the light, and sent that to Merlin with the text:

_Gonna miss you, babe_

Merlin sent back a ‘scenting alpha’ emoji and Eggsy laughed. He was about to text back, when there was a shuffle of feet by his door, and he looked up. Roxy was there, lingering by the door with a bemused, slightly bewildered look on her face.

“Hey, Eggsy,” she said. “I… can’t remember why I came to talk to you.”

“Sorry, Rox, forgot to warn you. Went into heat today,” Eggsy said, smiling innocently. “I’m gonna head out before anyone else is drawn in.” Eggsy got up from his desk, gathered his things, and headed for the door, but Roxy stood in the way, looking at him dreamily.

“You smell amazing,” she said. “Can I lick you?”

“Um, no,” Eggsy said gently. He couldn’t help but feel sorry for alphas sometimes. How awful it would be to lose so much control over hormones. Eggsy set his hands on Roxy’s shoulders and gently pushed her out of his way. She was pliant under his touch, though she leaned toward his hands and sniffed. Considering she was on suppressants, he didn’t want to think what she’d be like in her natural state. She’d probably eat Merlin alive if she had a mind to.

“I promise to give you a heads-up next year,” Eggsy said, the unspoken apology clear in his voice. “Why don’t you run outside for some fresh air to clear your senses.”

“OK,” Roxy said. But she started to follow Eggsy as he headed for the tube tunnels, so he turned her around and pushed her toward the estate grounds. She looked over her shoulder with a stricken look on her face, but didn’t follow Eggsy as he walked in the other direction. Eggsy let out a sigh of relief as he turned the corner and made a mental note to buy Roxy something nice as an apology.

Once back at the tailor shop, Eggsy took a driverless cab home. He could feel himself getting hot all over, and the seat of his trousers were getting wet. He was worried about attracting stray alphas on the street, or suffocating the driver on his way home. When he got home, he could hear how wet he was, his trousers clinging stickily to his thighs and he fumbled with his keys to get into the house as quickly as possible. 

Sadly, Harry wasn’t home yet. Eggsy could take care of himself during a heat; he always had. But he was excited to be with someone while he was feeling so horny and ready to be fucked, that it was a little disappointing to have to wait. To keep himself occupied, he changed his clothes, throwing his wet pants and trousers into the bin, and putting on a pair of absorbent heat pants. Then he made himself a healthy, protein rich snack to keep his energy up, and on second thought, made one for Harry as well. He might need it more. He brought some energy drinks up to the bedroom to make up for the loss of fluids, and then settled down on the bed, ready to wait for Harry.

Eggsy didn’t have to wait long before he heard Harry at the door. He tracked his movements by sound as he slipped off his shoes, hung his coat, paused in the living room where Eggsy had left out a bowl of nuts and dried fruit with a note. He could just about hear the jingle of nuts against the bowl, and Harry chewing, before it was drowned out by Harry’s steady tread up the stairs. He entered the bedroom, left hand curled around the trail mix as he popped a few more into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

“Aren’t you a sight,” he said. He started tugging at his tie and slid his jacket off, revealing his shoulder holster and tight, stark white shirt. When he started to reach for the leather straps, Eggsy chimed in.

“Leave those on, yeah? You look dead sexy.”

“As if you need more riling up,” Harry said, though he did not touch his should holster again, and instead climbed onto the bed beside Eggsy, stroking up his thigh, petting him gently. “You’re warm, darling. Is it going to get worse?”

“Not if you put your dick in me it won’t.” Eggsy grinned and reached for Harry’s belt, tugging it off, and then going for the button and fly. Finding Harry already starting to harden made him groan hungrily. “This all for me?”

“It is. Should we just get started?” Harry asked cautiously. With Merlin, there was no need to ask; his rut demanded his immediate attention. But aside from Eggsy’s thickening scent, he looked no different than his usual, cheeky self.

“How about a kiss hello first?” Eggsy asked.

“How remiss of me,” Harry said apologetically and leaned in to kiss Eggsy, and then there it was. Not as heady as a rut, but Eggsy was hungry for touch and let Harry know it when their lips touched. He moaned softly at this little touch and opened his mouth, wanting more. Harry obliged, claiming him more firmly, letting his body slide over Eggsy’s to cover and shield him, which was just what Eggsy was craving. 

While Harry kissed Eggsy soundly, he reached for the heat pants he was wearing, and tugged them down, hearing the wet slick of them pulling away from Eggsy’s skin, and releasing an even thicker wave of Eggsy’s eager scent. Everything between Eggsy’s legs was wet, from between his cheeks, to his dripping wet cock, which Harry palmed gently, making Eggsy buck up against his hands, moaning hotly into his mouth. Eggsy shook violently, and then Harry’s hand was even wetter than before, catching Eggsy’s first orgasm of the night.

“Sensitive, I see,” Harry said, rubbing his fingers together around Eggsy’s come.

“More where that came from. Come on, Harry!” Eggsy whined impatiently. “Put your cock in me!”

“Of course, darling,” Harry said. The temptation to tease and draw it out was there, and normally, Harry would, making Eggsy beg and writhe with need. But not during a heat. Eggsy would get everything he asked for and more.

Harry stroked himself just a few times, getting Eggsy’s come all over his cock, but then did not hesitate any further. He pushed Eggsy’s thighs apart, which Eggsy helpfully pulled up to his chest, leaving him spread open and inviting. Harry pushed inside immediately, going to the hilt so easily with Eggsy to wet and ready for him. 

Eggsy whined and babbled happily with each inch of Harry that pushed into him unrelentingly. Omegas were naturally able to take cock when they were aroused, even without preparation (though Harry and Merlin often toyed with him before penetration for their own enjoyment), but with a heat, Eggsy could have easily taken Merlin’s full knot right away, and then begged for more. Harry, at least, would do his best.

With Eggsy clutching to his shoulders, still feverish, Harry started to move, first with short, grinding thrusts, keeping most of his cock buried deep inside, nestled against Eggsy’s prostate. That feeling of fullness was exactly what Eggsy needed to fill the emptiness that overcame him with a heat. And even if Harry didn’t have a knot, he was warm, and there, and sweet, and it was so much better than using a toy. It was so much better than being alone.

Harry kept his pace steady, grinding in deep, and holding tightly to Eggsy while he clung desperately to Harry. Eggsy could feel orgasm building up in him again, a product of his heat meant to rile up his alpha, but it seemed to be working pretty well on Harry, too. When Eggsy came for the second time, it was with Harry deep inside him, and he clenched tightly around his cock, his body trying to encourage a knot and a good tie. Harry groaned at the tight clench, stilling momentarily to calm himself down. It wouldn’t do for him to go off so quickly.

Hazy with orgasm, Eggsy slackened his hold ever so slightly, and looked up dreamily at Harry. He begged for kisses and got them while Harry kept moving, slower now, but with longer strokes, feeling his orgasm building, but wanting to savor it. 

“Gonna fill me up, Harry?”

“Fill might not be the exact word for it,” Harry said. “But it should be a good enough ‘snack’ for your hungry little hole,” he teased. 

“Just gimme your knot, and I’ll be happy,” Eggsy teased back.

“Cheeky,” Harry grumbled, and pinched Eggsy’s bottom, making him squirm and clench. “I ought to leave you to your own devices next year.”

“No, no please. I love your big, fat beta cock!”

“Do you?” Harry asked, giving Eggsy an extra hard thrust, rocking his whole body and making his cock slap against his belly. Eggsy gasped and grabbed at Harry, clinging to him, and rocking his hips up to meet those harder strokes. Harry gave it to him good, pulling out almost fully, to make Eggsy whine and beg, and then thrusting back in, grinding against him and making him moan uncontrollably. 

“Are you sure this is enough for you?” Harry asked through panted breath. Eggsy made an incoherent reply, which was good enough for him. He kept up the pace, driving Eggsy wild, and driving himself ever closer to orgasm. With a few more strokes, Harry went over the edge, and spilled inside of Eggsy. Though not nearly as copious as Merlin, Harry held on for pulse after pulse, feeling his come mixing well with Eggsy’s lubrication, and making an awful mess of him. He was sure there’d be no small clean-up when he withdrew. Dazed and hazy, Eggsy tiled his head back, lifting his shoulders to put his neck on full display, and tugging Harry closer, forcing his face against Eggsy’s neck.

“Bite… bite…” Eggsy begged, delirious and overwhelmed. Harry didn’t even hesitate and sank his teeth in, biting hard enough to hurt, but not break the skin. Eggsy moaned wildly and came a third time, spilling all over his belly, his body on overdrive producing fluids. Eggsy trembled from the pleasure of his orgasm, and the ache against his neck, which craved a bonding bite, and was confused enough to be satisfied with a beta’s teeth marks. Harry soothed the bite with sucking kisses and licks, inhaling deeply to catch and savor Eggsy’s scent, thick and sweet and utterly intoxicating.

“Stay,” Eggsy said dreamily, reaching down to Harry’s hips to hold him in place.

“As long as I can, love,” Harry said, petting Eggsy and relaxing into position between his legs. If he didn’t move, he wouldn’t slip out, even without a knot to hold him and his seed inside. From there, he could reach the bedside table with the energy drinks and twisted one open to slowly tip against Eggsy’s mouth. Eggsy swallowing automatically with his eyes half shut. His skin felt a little cooler, which had Harry relieved. He sipped from the bottle as well, but was certain Eggsy got most of it.

“How long before you need to go again?” Harry asked when their breathing eased, and Eggsy was more alert.

“Probably a few minutes before I want it again. Maybe a few hours before I really need it though. You?”

“We’re focused on your wants tonight, and I am prepared for my own limitations,” Harry said, reaching under the bed for a box. He set it on the bed besides Eggsy, and opened it up, delighting in his scandalized gasp, but the eager, hungry look in his eyes. 

“Now, here we have a traditional model,” Harry said, holding up a silicon model of an alpha cock with knot. “We can shove this in you a few times, working the knot against your rim for a bit. Or, we can try this handy model,” Harry held up another, with a small pump attached. “Now this one, the knot expands and can tie. It gets very large, too. Bigger than Merlin in fact,” Harry said nonchalantly while Eggsy whined with desire. “Or this one, which is very novel,” Harry said, holding up a third large alpha cock with another set of tubing. “This one ejaculates a lubricant with the consistency of semen. I got two jars of the stuff, so we should be able to get you full to bursting if you like.”

“Harry!” Eggsy finally whined, clutching at Harry desperately, getting aroused at the thought of Harry shoving all kinds of things inside him to fill up the aching emptiness inside him.

“Of course, if none of those suit, I can just put my hand inside you,” Harry finally added, a broad, hungry smile on his face. Eggsy looked at Harry’s hand, noticing how carefully manicured it was and nodded dumbly. He was going to die tonight, and it was going to be wonderful.

~

Morning came upon Harry and Eggsy slowly. They were tired, and sore in the right places, and Eggsy felt his heat was much more manageable than it had ever been, thanks to Harry’s personal touch. He’d always managed his heats on his own, but with this, he was pampered and cared for, and his hormones recognized that, knowing he was well supported. 

Harry, despite Eggsy’s protests, brought Eggsy breakfast in bed. He wasn’t an invalid, but he didn’t complain about it too much. The extra care and attention from Harry and Merlin always settled so perfectly inside Eggsy, and he knew it was his omega nature craving stability and protection, but he also knew logically that it was love, not just biology, and that made him even happier.

“Did you send Merlin some videos?” Eggsy asked.

“I did, before I fell asleep. He’s sent something back, but I’m sure that can wait until you’ve eaten your breakfast. No need to get riled up before you’ve got something in your stomach.”

“I miss him,” Eggsy whined. “Stupid biology,” he said, looking at his stomach and pouting.

“I’m certain he misses us as well. We’ll see him in a few days though.”

“You should go visit him at lunch so he’s not too lonely.”

Harry smiled. Eggsy was so sweet and thoughtful to tell him to leave in the middle of his heat to check on their alpha. Maybe for Merlin’s own benefit. Or his own. It was odd being home without Merlin, and particularly having so much pleasure without him. It felt like something was missing.

“We love you ever so much, Eggsy,” Harry said, idly stroking Eggsy’s throat where his teeth mark showed an obvious, if not permanent, claim. “Have you and Merlin talked about-?”

“No,” Eggsy said lazily, cuddling into Harry’s side. He could probably sleep a little more before he got horny again. “Don’t wanna fuck with your scent bond.”

“What’s a scent bond?” Harry asked, a little confused by the term, but assuming it might just be some street slang Eggsy knew. 

“Your bond with Merlin. If I take his bite, it’ll override yours. I don’t want to do that.”

“Eggsy, I’m a beta, you know I can’t keep his bite,” Harry said, his tone getting a little worried. Perhaps Eggsy’s heat symptoms were making him addled. Had he better call the doctor in?

“Your scent bond, Harry,” Eggsy said, the words clear and crisp like he was talking to a child. He was shaking off his lazy morning languor and looking at Harry with equally growing concern. “You know, you smell like him, he smells like you? But a bite will erase that since it’s a stronger biological imperative or whatever.”

“We live together. Of course we smell alike. We use all the same products-”

“No, your scent, Harry,” Eggsy said emphatically. “Here,” he went on, touching Harry’s neck, right over his scent glands. “You smell like Merlin here. His pine mixed with your lavender. Did… did you not notice before?”

“I… no,” Harry said. “I can barely smell either of you unless you’re on your cycles.”

“Oh,” Eggsy said after a moment of thought and realization. “It’s... a new discovery. You and Merlin wouldn’t have learned about it in school. Biology always finds a way. Can’t bite bond? So, the hormones adapt, scents mingle, it changes them. I just… I thought you knew. Merlin must be able to smell it.”

“He must have assumed that we smell alike from proximity.”

“Oh my God, Harry,” Eggsy said, smiling. “You’re bonded and you didn’t even know it? You need to call Merlin right now. Ask him if he’s noticed your scents before. Never mind. I’ll do it.”

Eggsy eagerly pulled out his tablet so he could get Merlin on video. Beside him, he could smell Harry’s scent shifting with emotion. There was worry, doubt, and confusion. But also excitement, and most damning of all, a stronger flush of Merlin’s scent over Harry’s – a dead giveaway of their bond, and that Harry was thinking of him.

“Morning love,” Merlin said cheerfully when the call connected. “Did you watch my video already?” Merlin asked, raising his eyebrows and flaring his nostrils for effect.

“No,” Eggsy said hurriedly. “Have you ever heard of a scent bond?”

“No,” Merlin said, momentarily disappointed that this wasn’t going to be a naughty chat, but then instantly interested in whatever Eggsy was excited about. “What is it?”

“Oh my God!” Eggsy exclaimed. “Haven’t you ever noticed that Harry smells like you?”

“Of course he does. We live together,” Merlin said, confusion spreading over his features.

“No! Why are you both so dense?” Eggsy muttered under his breath. “His scent, his actual scent smells like you. Your actual scent smells like him. How did you not notice this? Harry I can understand, but you’re an alpha. Your sense of smell should be as strong as mine.”

“I’ve uh, always had a weak nose,” Merlin said, a little embarrassed. “And compared to yours – Eggsy, you’re in top 1 percentile for scent categorization. You pick up subtleties most people can’t. But, what does this have to do with anything?”

“Eggsy says we’re bonded, Merlin,” Harry said, smiling, the words a little thready. “Chemically bonded through our scents.”

“We can’t bond. You’re a beta,” Merlin said, a little bitterly.

“No, but that’s it! That’s how betas bond!” Eggsy said excitedly. “Look, I can send you an article about it, but basically, betas match up, yeah, they just pick each other and hope for the best. But, living together forces a chemical change, a bond. It binds them together and it binds the whole family unit together. They’ve done studies. It’s why families smell alike. It’s not genetics – it’s scent bonding.”

“We’re… we’re bonded? You and I Harry? All these years?” Merlin asked, his voice shaking.

“According to Eggsy,” Harry said, wiping surreptitiously at his eye.

“This, by the way, is why you get headaches when Harry’s on mission,” Eggsy said, with expert confidence. “You’re going through hormone withdrawal because your mate is gone.”

“I told you it wasn’t my diet,” Merlin said, grinning victoriously. Harry just sighed and gave Merlin a long-suffering smile. It was worth it to have this kind of revelation, even if it was so late in life. In a way, it didn’t matter, because they’d never needed the bond, and never missed it. But then, maybe it had helped smooth things along at times, and they hadn’t even noticed. Maybe that was how bonds were supposed to work.

“There’s some bad news too, though, Merlin,” Harry said, making Eggsy frown a little. “Eggsy says a bite would destroy our scent bond since it’s stronger.”

“So, then we can’t…” Merlin instantly deflated. Although he hadn’t brought it up with Eggsy, and he’d always had some doubts about Harry feeling left out, he’d wanted to bite bond. If not for himself, then for Eggsy. He shouldn’t have to go through life without bonding with someone, not if he didn’t have to. But he knew Eggsy wouldn’t take the bite if it put his newly revealed bond with Harry at stake. 

“We can scent bond though,” Eggsy said reassuringly. “Like you and Harry. It can take a few years to really set in properly, but I don’t mind waiting if you don’t,” Eggsy said, a little less confidently, biting his lower lip.

Merlin’s face softened a little. “All three of us?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy said, his smile brightening as he too discreetly wiped at his eye. “We’ll have this weird pine/lavender/vanilla scent and gross everyone out.”

“Just you darling. I can’t smell anything,” Harry said, giving the air a strong whiff and only catching Eggsy’s sweet vanilla scent.

“Fuck,” Merlin grumbled, watching his two lovers cuddling together. “I want to be there with you.”

“Just two more days. Like, maybe less. I feel great. Harry’s been so awesome.”

“I saw,” Merlin said, his voice softening. He wanted to be there with them, but he was so happy Eggsy wasn’t alone, and Harry could be there for him when he couldn’t be. “I’ll keep myself busy with scent bonding research until then. Have a good day you two – and keep your glasses on.” 

Merlin signed off and left Harry and Eggsy to finish off the heat, eager for him, and burning with curiosity about how they would bond.

~

“What’s this?” Eggsy asked a week after his heat had finished, Merlin had returned home to make up for lost time, and they were finally all back in the office with Eggsy lounging on the couch in Merlin’s office with Harry as neither of them had missions lined up, and they refused to do mission reports. Merlin had just shoved a stack of papers in his and Harry’s hands, along with a pen.

“A waiver saying you consent to Dr. Sato doing research on us about scent bonding.”

“What exactly am I consenting to, and who’s Dr. Sato?”

“Periodic blood draw and skin sampling for hormone levels, and she’s a premier odorologist.”

“A stink doctor?”

“A scent doctor. She studies scent bonding and the article you sent me was based on her work. Kingsman just hired her for a specialist position.”

“You know, when you said you were going to do research, I didn’t think we were going to _be_ the research,” Eggsy said, but he signed the paperwork nonetheless, and handed the pen to Harry who also signed.

“There’s very little research about scent bonding at all, and even less about a threeway scent bond. If we want to find out anything, we will have to do it ourselves. Besides…” Merlin said, hesitating. Harry and Eggsy waited patiently for him to continue. “It’s just a theory, and of course, Dr. Sato would run several tests before hand, but she thinks… that a threeway scent would not be eliminated by a bite bond administered by one of the bonded triad. In fact, it might strengthen the scent bond overall.”

“Yeah, no. I’m not testing that out. Sorry,” Eggsy said resolutely. “We don’t need a bite bond, Merlin. A scent bond has a lot of the same benefits. Better health, more manageable cycles. I am not going to risk breaking your bond with Harry.”

“I am also leery of that…” Harry said. He’d just gotten a bond that he’d never thought he’d be allowed to have. He wasn’t going to risk losing it so quickly.

“No, I wouldn’t risk that,” Merlin said hurriedly, going to the couch and slipping into the tight spot between them. “Only if Dr. Sato was sure. There’s tests she can run. It’d be a few years before we’re sure, but once she is, you’ll see. We can bite bond, and Harry will be bonded with us too.”

“I trust you, but not the science,” Harry said. “Dr. Sato better come up with some pretty convincing evidence before you leave me crying in a corner all alone,” Harry finished with an offended sniff, recalling one too many love stories of an alpha and omega meeting their one true love and leaving the betas they’d settled with behind. 

“I won’t leave you, Harry. I’ll put a big leather collar on so he can’t get near me,” Eggsy said, reaching around Merlin to clutch Harry’s hand. Merlin just rolled his eyes at his dramatic lovers. 

“We’ll just focus on our scent bond for now, OK? I promise.”

“Fine,” Harry and Eggsy said.

“Good. Time for our first blood draw so Dr. Sato can get a baseline.”

~

Many, many years later, with the addition of a few other scarce participants, Dr. Atsuki Sato published an article that rocked the medical world, and subverted centuries of “known” science about the mechanisms of bonding.

Previous research had already shown an understanding of scent bonding that had previously been unobserved. It was common in families, but always explained as being a genetic similarity, rather than a familiarized hormonal harmony created by proximity. But it showed how betas, even though they were not ‘bonded’ in the traditional sense still had longer and healthier lives if they were in a long-term relationship over those who lived mostly alone. 

Sato’s research went on into a specified field of multiple scent bondings, most often seen in family units, but also in a multiple romantic relationship. Overtime, everyone in the relationship would scent bond (the minimum time was one year to fully scent bond, but some groupings took as long as 5 if they were more chemically imbalanced from the beginning), creating a harmonious single scent for the group. Sato soon discovered if in the group there was one alpha, and one omega who bite bonded, the entire group would experience a chemical change, even if there was a beta in the group. Without carrying the mark of a bite, all members of the group were chemically indistinguishable from a traditionally bite-bonded couple. 

~

“I guess biology isn’t so bad,” Merlin said when he finished reading yet another article in the newspaper about Sato’s discoveries and how they effected modern medical understanding of bonding. The research, apparently, had several broad applications after all. 

Harry was still asleep beside him in bed. He’d retired from the field, but taken on the Arthur position. He wasn’t in physical danger anymore, but he did threaten to kill himself more often, especially after meetings with the R&D department.

Eggsy was on his other side, reading his latest mission profile. He was due to be out in two days, and gone for three weeks. Merlin was not looking forward to the headaches that would ensue, nor tending to Harry’s either. At least Eggsy could take field vitamins and avoid the worst of it. The bite bond certainly had its benefits, but there were pitfalls as well. A greater connection meant a greater dependence. 

“Hmm, wazzat babe?” Eggsy asked, slowly turning his head from his screen.

“I said, could you go start breakfast? I’ll wake the bear.”

“Sure love,” Eggsy said, gave Merlin a peck on the lips, and made his way out of bed to make breakfast and start just one more day, bonded together.


End file.
